uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
EVA-Beatrice
Originally some sort of inner being in Eva Ushiromiya, she became a witch after Eva solved the riddle of the Epitaph. She was recognized as Beatrice's successor, and was extremely cruel. She often used her powers to kill and resurrect people multiple times (usually in brutal ways) before finishing them off. She is sometimes referred to in the text as "The Cruel Witch", and later on, "The Black Witch". She is the main antagonist in Banquet of the Golden Witch. She solved the riddle of the witch's epitaph, and was welcomed as the new Endless Witch. She has a natural ability in magic, and is expected to grow into an extraordinary Great Witch. This genius witch often indulged in her own power during her younger days. This is a test permitted only to geniuses, and if she succeeds, her name will probably be listed in the history of Endless Witches. Will she be able to overcome the test that defeated her predecessors? Relationships *Beatrice, Predecessor *Eva Ushiromiya, Original Body Appearance In the anime, Eva-Beatrice had Eva's pink eyes but after receiving the One-Winged staff and becoming the Endless Witch, her eyes shifted to a dark, royal blue color. Magical Abilities {C Eva-Beatrice is actually a part of Eva and she presents all of Eva's desires and cruelty. When Eva solved the Epitaph and found the gold,Beatrice appears before Eva-Beatrice and passes her name and her powers to Eva-Beatrice. Eva-Beatrice powers are Beatrice's powers, but Eva-Beatrice uses them in deadly and playful ways. Eva-Beatrice was shown creating objects such as making a giant cake to crush Rosa and Maria. She also demonstrated telekinetic powers such as flying and levitating Maria and Rosa. She could summon Beatrice's furniture the Stakes of Purgatory and Ronove, but preferred to use the Siestas for their brutality. Like all witches, she can teleport. In the Meta-World She used the Red Truth on Dr. Nanjo's murder against Battler. Her most preferred power is to resurrect the dead, and kill them in bizarre ways only to repeat it until she gets bored with them. She could disguise herself as Eva and can communicate with Eva. In the 4th game, she has control over Kasumi. After Kasumi dies, Eva-Beatrice turns into Eva, only to be killed by Ange. Role in the Games Eva-Beatrice is the main antagonist in Banquet of the Golden Witch, and makes a small appearance in the future of 1998 in Alliance of the Golden Witch. Banquet of the Golden Witch Eva-Beatrice first appears in a flashback, where she speaks to Eva after she gets in an arguement with Krauss and Kinzo. She later appears to Eva to encourage her to solve the riddle of the epitaph in order to fufill their dream of becoming the family head. After Eva finds the gold, Eva-Beatrice is taken to the Golden Land, where she is granted the title of Endless Witch, and succeeds Beatrice. Afterwards, she goes to the garden, where Rosa and Maria are, and starts to use her magic. She first uses it by causing her and Rosa to fly, and then accidentally drops Rosa, killing her. She then revives Rosa and repeatedly uses her power on Rosa in bizarre ways to torture her (throwing her into a sea of jelly, burying her under a mountain of cake, etc). As she begins to torture Maria as well, Beatrice shows up to show her the proper way of doing things, giving Rosa and Maria much more merciful deaths. Beatrice tells her successor to try and kill mercifully, and Eva-Beatrice agrees. However, she does not keep her word. In the mansion, when Kyrie, Hideyoshi, and Rudolf go to get supplies, she summons Leviathan and Belphegor to kill Rudolf and Kyrie. However, both of the Stakes are killed instead. In response, she summons new, more powerful furniture: Siesta 410 and Siesta 45. The recently summoned furniture quickly kills Rudolf and Kyrie. Before she can resurrect and torture them, Hideyoshi attempts to reason with her, seeing her as Eva Ushiromiya. Eva-Beatrice does not listen, and levitates a gun that had been dropped, making it fire and kill Hideyoshi. Due to her now spoiled mood, she decides to leave the corpses as they are. After a conversation with Eva Ushiromiya, Eva-Beatrice has the Siestas use their magical ammunition to strangle Krauss and Natsuhi to death. She later uses the Siesta's once more to kill George and a recently resurrected Shannon. Afterwards, she appears in the guesthouse, close to the place where Dr. Nanjo is taking care of Jessica (who was temporarily blinded by Eva's gunfire). Despite Nanjo's pleas, Eva-Beatrice kills him by sticking her staff through his head. She then begins taunting Jessica, saying that she'll be next after she's done playing with Nanjo's corpse. Jessica escapes, thanks to the ghost of Kanon, who was brought back by Beatrice. Beatrice guards the room they are in, but is attacked by Eva-Beatrice and the Siestas. No matter how much the Siestas pierce her heart, however, she remained standing. Eva-Beatrice tells the Siestas to make her heart explode. They try this, but it only destroys her body,and not her golden heart. Eva-Beatrice is about to crush the heart herself, before being summoned to the meta-world by Battler, who declares her his opponent. They both have an argument, which leads to Eva-Beatrice trapping Battler within webs of Red Truth. Her move appears nearly flawless, until Beatrice says that she's going to deny witches using the red truth. Eva-Beatrice panics, but Ronove holds her down until Beatrice apparently says it. This causes Eva-Beatrice to burn away. Alliance of the Golden Witch Despite presumably being destroyed by Beatrice at the climax of Banquet of the Golden Witch, Eva-Beatrice makes a small reappearance near the conclusion of Alliance of the Golden Witch. In the future time line of 1998, Ange arrives on Rokkenjima, only to be stopped by Kasumi Sumadera and her men. As they are beating her, Ange sees Eva-Beatrice's faint form, encouraging Kasumi to hurt and demean Ange. After taunting Ange some more, and tearing out pages of Maria's diary, Kasumi mockingly asks Ange to show her magic. Miraculously, Ange is able to summon The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, despite the high levels of anti-magic toxin, shocking Eva-Beatrice. After using them to kill Kasumi and her guards, Ange turns her attention to Eva-Beatrice. In retaliation, Eva-Beatrice resurrects the form of a shotgun wielding Eva Ushiromiya from hell. However, before she can fire, she is killed by Mammon. In the anime, Mammon causes the weapon to misfire instead, and Eva has her head blown by the resulting explosion. Writhing on the ground, screaming, and oozing blood out of her mouth, she is then dispatched by Ange herself. End of the Golden Witch Eva-Beatrice herself is not present in this game, but she is shown in the Fragment where Banquet of the Golden Witch took place. It was one of the Fragments Bernkastel uses to solve the epitaph. Dawn of the Golden Witch Ushiromiya Eva transforms to Eva-Beatrice during George's encounter against his mother. Gallery Eva-Beatrice DVD.jpg|Eva-Beatrice and Eva in the 9th anime DVD UnNKn epi 25-1.png|Eva-Beatrice and Kasumi Sumadera Eva-Beatrice1.jpg|Eva-Beatrice in ~Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning~ qEHcu8BNVZFx6lkW1967jfmI69TEhuPs.jpg|Eva Beatrice's Portrait Eva-Beatrice.png|Eva-Beatrice's portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku Eva-beatrice2.png Eva-Beatrice.jpg|Eva-Beatrice in the original PC game Eva-Beatrice5.png|Eva-Beatrice using the Red Truth Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female